New Waves :D
by lauren101247
Summary: this is about my OC Leyna, who happens to be Percy Jackson's twin, Francesca, and Amanda. I already posted a story New Waves but it messed up so here it is again. I do not own Percy Jackson. Enjoy;D
1. Leyna meets Ashley

_-A PJO FanFiction-_

_One day in California, a new baby was delivered to the Collective Children's Foster home. All there was was a tiny baby with a note. The note read- Her name is Leyna Smith, please take care of her. And with that a new baby was added to the foster home. Leyna grew into a very fiesty girl. She had raven black hair, and very green eyes. When Leyna was about 5 years old that's when trouble came. _

{Leyna}

"WAAAAAA! SHE HIT ME!"

"I DIDN'T HIT YOU, I SIMPLY HIGH FIVED YOUR UGLY MUG!"

That's how almost everyday went with me. I had a very short temper. But some little brat always came up to me for some Gods known reason and took away my Legos. I totally had the right to knock him upside the head. That's when the foster care taker came. She started yelling at me and I heard the water rumbling as I started getting angry. And boom! The pipes in the walls exploded and water was everywhere. My only instinct was to run, so I ran outside to be shocked by a cool breeze.

_*go east my daughter* A voice told me. . . In my head!_

_*why?*_

_*just go, meet with a few and then continue onward*_

_*I dunno who you are but I ain't goin' no where until I know why*_

_*Go Leyna, you will meet a robber, and a fighter on your journey. Bring them with, for they are important in your future. Now go my child.*_

Then the voice disappeared.

My first instinct was run. So naturally I did. I ran until I couldn't go anymore. I fell by a stream and sat and slept. Then the voice came back.

_*my daughter, you mustn't sleep. Go now. Find a shelter. Here as a token to help you.* _

In my hands was a watch.

_*what am I supposed to do with dis?! It's a freaking watch!*_

This voice was ticking me off.

*spin the hand clockwise it is a sword, spin it counter clockwise it is a bow and arrow. And it tells time.*

_*oh joy. Thanks voice.* _

_*no problem, now go.*_

And off I ran.

I slept for a few minutes, then went off running east. I decided to get something to eat, but I realized I had no money. Gods, what I would give for some chocolate. After a few hours I decided to hunt. I was pretty good with a bow and arrow, so I got a few squirrels. When I started a fire, that's when rustles broke out all around me.

"Come here s-s-spawn of the sssea god." When I turned around I saw three snake ladies walking towards me. I shot one down then notched another arrow.

"Get ya ugly mugs away from me." Then I shot another and the last one pounced. I ran as quickly as I could away. And that's how it went for about 4 years of my life. Hunting, getting attacked by monsters and then running. One day though it all changed.

This monster came charging at me. It had hydra heads, but snakes for feet, with raven eyes and lion body. This monster just smelled of death. I turned and notched an arrow, but I stumbled upon a cliff.

_*jump my daughter.* _

_*what drugs you doin? I will die!*_

_*no you won't, jump.* _

_*if I die I will come back and haunt ya.*_

And with that I jumped off the cliff. While falling I could feel myself growing stronger, but then I hit the surface of the water.

I must have blacked out because when I woke up I was on a beach, with a lady looking down at me. She looked 25ish and was very skinny. She had a slim tan face, with big blue eyes, and a tiny nose.

"Are you alright?" The lady's voice sounded calm, and sweet.

"Where am I? Um why am I here. All I remember is falling off a erm. Cliff."

The lady gave a perplexed look but then came back.

"You are in New York, and I have no clue why you are here. My names Ashely by the way. Do you have a place to stay?"

I just shook my head.

"My names Leyna Smith. I don't have a last name, and no I um don't remember nothin."

She gave a sympathetic look.

"You can stay with me if you want, I have a small house and I would love to have a child. If you didn't mind." This lady seemed nice enough.

"Thanks, but erm Ashley? You might want to know I'm what they call "challenged" I'm dyslexic and ADHD, also I have some temper problems." I knew she probably wouldn't want me but I had to tell her about me.

"Well Leyna, my cars over there. How do you think about having your last name be Ripple?"


	2. Leyna makes a new friend

Leyna

After a few months with Ashley, I had to start school. Since I was 9 I would be going into 3rd grade, but it sucked because it was December and everyone had started already.

"Ash I don't have ta go do I?" I really hated school in general, it also didn't help with being dyslexic and stuff.

"Leyna, yes, and you will have fun! I promise you." With that we left for my school. I had my red backpack on full of snacks. Yummy.

When we got to school Ashley walked me in. We came up to the office and the principal walked me to my class.

"Hello students, this is Leyna Ripple, and she will be joining your class." The principal was an old lady with kind eyes.

"Hello Miss. Leyna, I'm Mrs. Weed. You can take a seat by Francesca and Amanda."

So I walked down the rows until I reached the back. The girl to my right had long brown hair with auburn high lights, and brown eyes. The girl on my left was built, with short choppy dirty blonde hair.

"Hey, I'm Francesca Rob. That's Amanada Fray. I guess since you sitting by us you want to sit by us at lunch?" These girls looked nice enough.

"Freaks." Someone whisper screamed.

"I will knock that smirk off ya ugly mug." I shot back. I didn't know why but these kids were making me angry.

"Well, I think you can sit by us then." Amanda beamed.

Pretty much this is how all day went. Me, Francesca and Amanda all shared every class. And that's how it went for a couple years. People would make fun of us-we would jam their face into a wall. No one dared mess with my group. Until one day in high school.

"Did ya hear 'bout da new kid? Heard he hot." Cesca was the one with all the gossip.

"Ya, heard he has no one though. I feel bad." We all were sitting on a park bench eating lunch.

"Hey there he is." When I turned my head I saw a tall-ish guy about 5'11", Italian looking. He had black hair, and black clothes.

"He's kinda cute." I couldn't help but stare at him. Francesca nearly choked on her water.

"Then talk to him Ley! Your hot enough!" I looked down at myself. My raven hair was pulled into a high pony tail showing off my double piercing. I wore black ripped skinny jeans and a white shirt. I thought I looked pretty cool.

"Ya, be right back." I started walking towards him but a blonde bimbo jumped in my way.

"OHMYGOD NICO! WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL!" Of course it was a dumb cheerleader. But he just kindly pushed her away and started walking towards the football fields. Ugh it was like chasing a dog.

"Hey!" Gosh I was good with words. He turned around and gave me a smile.

"I heard you were new here. Names Leyna Ripple. If ya need anything, come over by my bench and me and my girlies will help you out." He looked at me again, this time with more thought.

"Okay Leyna, thanks. And by the way, Nico DiAngelo." He gave me another smile but started walking towards a group of people. He was really hot.

As he walked away I turned to go back to Manda and Cesca but a blondie came up to me.

"Listen here 'Leyna' I don't care how weird you are, stay away from Nico."

"Relax Roxie, I just said hi."

"Still, stay away."

"Why? What you going to do? Hit me?" I scoffed.

Then she did something she shouldn't have done. She slapped me. Straight in the face.

"That's it blondie." I said through gritted teeth. I could see Nico, Cesca, and Amanda running over but I didn't care. I first grabbed Roxie's hair and yanked, pulling loose her hair extensions. Then I punched her straight in the nose. After that, I kneed her in the stomach.

"Don't ever tell me what to do." I then let go of her hair as she fell to the ground.

"Oh and here's ya hair." I threw her bleach blonde extensions at her.

"WELL? WHAT YA ALL STARING AT?" I felt the anger subside a tiny bit when Nico grabbed my arm.

"Leyna breath okay? It's okay." His breath smelled of cinnamon, and mint.

"Fine." I mumbled. He just looked at me then smiled. Then I remembered Francesca and Amanda were there.

"Girly! Wow um Leyna, beating people up is my thing, Leave that to me. You still have some good girl in ya." Amanda always knew what to say when I was angry.

"Naw your thing USED to be beating people up. My turn to shine." I smiled at them and skipped back to my table. They followed close behind.

**okay i have to say my inspiration to write this was artremisapollo97! go read hers! okay, enjoy :D**


	3. Death by pool

{Leyna}

After a few weeks Nico joined our group. At around June, that's when the thing attacked. It was just a normal summer day, hot and hazy. Nico, Francesca, Amanda and I were walking and talking. When we got back to our class rooms, everyone started moving to their next class. My next class was. . . GYM! Usually in gym we played dodge ball. We can only hope.

While me and my girlies were changing we heard it was actually swimming! I was an amazing swimmer, not to gloat, but I could breath underwater. I also could control it! That's also is because my dad is Poseidon. So after we changed my class ran by our pool. I saw Nico staring at me. I looked at him, and smiled seeing the hint of blush rising up his neck. That's when my Coach told us to practice our dives because we were having a diving contest.

The first to go up was the guys. About half way through Nico was up. He did a perfect flip and landed in the water. After about 10 more guys the girls were up. After about 5 Francesca was up. She got up and jumped very high, did 1 flip and penciled in. Then Amanda went and did a cannon ball, splashing all the cheerleaders. Next was me.

I climbed up and thought what I was going to do. An idea then popped into my head. I jumped off the board, flipping about 10 times then going into a spiral dive. I made it in then surfaced immediately. I got a few claps then looked up. The cheerleaders were up next, but they all were doing a routine off. I turned away and swam towards the edge. When I reached the edge of the pool Nico and my girls complimented my dive.

"I can see you have a real connection with the water, wait, your aren't wet!" Nico said that question as an answer.

"Oh um... Ya." I mumbled and hurried off into the bathrooms. I turned to see Nico talking with Francesca and Amanda but then something happened.

Our substitute "coach" Mrs. Wreck started morphing into a horrible beast. She was too terrible to describe. I flipped out- just inside my head- and then took out my watch. I then did the stupidest thing ever. I charged it.

The monster leaped at Francesca and Amanda but Nico, somehow had a black sword which he used to cut off one of the monsters legs.

"CURSE YOU CHILD!" The monster yelled at Nico.

"Dude, one of my best friends killed Kronos, You can't possibly think yo could beat me. The Ghost King who survived Tartarus!" Nico shouted defiantly. Ghost king? What the heck!

I wanted to help out Nico but he seemed to have this thing in control. I couldn't have been the only one noticing the room grow darker as he fought. The monster knocked Nico's sword a yard away.

"NICO!" I yelled as Ishot arrows at the monster. I then remembered my powers. I felt a tugging feeling in my stomach as a huge hand of water reached out of the pool-grasping the monster.

"WE WILL GET YOU SPAWN OF THE SEA GOD! ONE DAY FOR IF WE CAN NOT KILL PERSEUS WE WILL KILL YOU!" The monsters voice was hoarse, but sounded like nails on a chalk board. The monster sounded like it was going to say something else but Nico stabbed it in the chest. Who the heck was Perseus? Must have been made fun of a lot.

"Nice sword, now come on guys. We are going someplace safe." Nico walked hurriedly to the locker rooms. We all followed and changed into our clothes then followed behind Nico.

"Ok don't freak out okay?" He then grabbed us and traveled in front of a big pine tree. Beyond the tree was a camp, with a dozen cabins, a strawberry field, and a lake. I stood in awe as Nico dragged me, Francesca and Amanda across. Then I saw him.

A centaur with brown beard strolled up to us.

"Thank you Nico, I see we have some new campers." Nico bowed slightly and backed away.

"This is Francesca Rob, Amanda Fray, and Leyna Ripple. Can I give them a tour Chiron please!" Nico pleaded with baby seal eyes.

"Fine, you can take Miss. Leyna. Go ask the Stoll brothers to take Amanda and Francesca. Oh and Leyna can I ask you something?"

"What ya need?"

"Well, that sword you have. Can I see it? Also, were you adopted by any chance?" His eyes hinted the curiosity.

"Um sure. And ya. I lived alone for a while, ran away from a foster home, lived in the woods and then was adopted at age 9." I handed the centaur my sword.

"This looks like Percy's." Chiron mumbled.

"Um Chiron? Can I get them?" Nico looked as if he wanted to just run and go.

"Why of course Nico. But don't disappear while your gone."

A few minutes later Nico came back with two boys, both tall and brunettes.

"Ooooo Newbies." The first boy said.

"Fresh meat." The other smiled at me.

"I'm Conor and this is Travis, pleasure to meet you." At that moment something began to glow brightly over Francesca's head.

"Hey! We got a sister!" Both the Stoll brothers clapped.

"Hail Francesca Rob, Daughter of Hermes." Francesca smiled, a tiny bit of embarrassment on her face.

"Come on sis, we will get ya on this tour." Then the three walked off.

"Okay Nico go get Clarisse. She will give a tour to Amanda."

Nico ran off, but shadow traveled (I figured that out) to an ugly red cabin.

"Leyna, go knock on Cabin 3 and ask Percy Jackson to give you a tour okay?"

"KK Chiron." And off I went.

I found cabin 3 pretty easily. I knocked once, then twice and a boy, who looked exactly like me opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Um Chiron said ya would give me a tour." I shifted from foot to foot.

"Oh ya, sure! Do you know who your parent is yet? Have you been claimed?" He jumped in excitement.

"I have a good guess." I just gave him a sly smile and ran towards the the pavilion. He followed laughing. Then I ran into Amanda and Clarisse.

Literally, I ran straight into Clarisse.

"Watch it." Clarisse growled.

"I was, but then you hastily moved in front of me." I gave her a half smile then started talking to Amanda.

"Ya, camp seems pretty cool. Just wish my dad would claim me already." As if on cue a red image shimmered above Amanda's head.

"Ey! Welcome Amanda Daughter of Ares!" Clarisse gave Amanda a bro hug then led her off again.

"Yo, Leyna it's time for dinner. Are you sure you can't tell me who your parent is?" Percy gave me baby seal eyes.

"Positive." Then I walked off with Percy to the pavilion. I saw Francesca talking with the Stoll brothers. They were laughing and throwing stuff at the Demeter cabin. One of the girls grew vines on Conor's legs, and Travis flung another grape at her head.

My thoughts were interrupted by Chiron.

"Child, I believe you know who-" he was interrupted by a sea breeze. Poseidon showed up.

"Hello demigods! I've come to claim my daughter, and of course say hello to Percy!" He nodded in Percy's directions.

"All hail Leyna Smith Jackson! Daughter of Poseidon!" Poseidon's voice boomed throughout the pavilion. I just stood there looking at him.

"Your the voice that talked to me when I was 5 weren't ya?" I took out my watch that turned into a sword.

"Why of course Leyna."

"And my last name ain't Jackson, it's Ripple." I had a tone in my voice that got curious glances from the other campers.

"Your original name was Jackson, for you are Percy's sister, actually his twin. We had to separate you at birth because, well. Two big three kids together-not a good chance against monsters, and being my children. Well lets just say if you both got mad then mayhem. I only cared for your safety "

"SO YOU CARE ABOUT MY SAFETY BUT YOU LET A FREAKING 5 YEAR OLD LIVE IN THE WOODS FOR FOUR FREAKING YEARS ALONE! WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

Some people backed away. Others stared at me in confusion.

"Calm my child, now you can see why I had to separate you and Percy. Now go. I'm sorry to have disturbed you all." With that he left in a sea breeze.

"Fuck him." I mumbled to myself as I sat down at the Poseidon table. About 6 people came up to our table.

"Percy! You never said anything about a sister!" A small little Latino boy cried. He looked at me, smiled, then looked back at Percy.

"You don't even have the decency to tell your girlfriend." A tall-ish blonde exclaimed.

"Calm down guys, let him have air. Hello Leyna. I'm Hazel." The girl looked about my age, maybe one year younger. She had chocolate skin and very curly hair, and she had golden eyes.

"Nice to meet ya Hazel. Um Percy, care to introduce me to ya friends?" I glanced back at my brother who just smiled sheepishly.

"Well Leyna, this is Hazel daughter of Pluto, Annabeth daughter of Athena, Leo son of Hephaestus, Jason son of Jupiter/Zeus, Piper daughter of Aphrodite, and Frank son of Mars." He pointed to each one as he spoke.

"Wait-why are Hazel and Frank Roman and not at Camp Jupiter?" They all stared at me.

"How did you know about Camp?" The big one, Frank, asked.

"Poseidon. When I was little I was um. Well I was 'born' there. In California." I just shrugged off their looks and started eating-after I dumped an apple into the fire.

"Percy, how are you and Leyna related! Your so-" Leo gestured to Percy. "And Leyna's all well. Let's just say you could be an Aphrodite kid." I blushed a tiny bit. Leo smiled at me then Percy hit Leo in the stomach. "Dude, I just found out I had a sister-who's my twin, so save the flirting for later okay?" Leo glanced up at Percy, but his hair toppled into his eyes as he gave a half hearted smile.

"So, Leyna you lived in the woods for 4 years?" Piper sounded as if she wanted to change the subject so I went along with it.

"Ya, since I um. Ran away from a foster home that i kinda flooded at the age of 5 I was hunting and living in the woods. Then when I was nine I jumped off a cliff and ended up in New York, so I lived with my mom Ashley." I kept fiddling with the hem of my shirt as I talked.

"Running away is my thing Leyna." Leo winked at me and blocked Percy's chest shot. Hazel rolled her eyes then said she and Frank were going to be on their way to visit Reyna. The other 5 said goodbye and we all filed out. While Percy's friends chatted I snuck out of the pavilion and started walking towards the lake.

I found a comfy rock right by the water and I sat down, starting to chuck pebbles into the water. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Leyna?"

**okay dokey. i am sorry for short chapters but right now i'm writing another story- baby waves. okay now then back to story.**


	4. I can see the stars again

**Okay short chapter.**

{Leyna}

"Leyna?" Nico Di'Angelo voice was calm and steady.

"Oh hi, sorry if I interrupted anything." I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh no your fine. What's wrong Ley?" He took three fingers and lifted my chin up so I looked him in the eyes.

"Nothing. Everything's peachy." I could feel tears in my eyes for Hades knows why!

"Leyna." He had a sympathetic look in his eyes as he let go of my chin. I rested my head against his chest and just sobbed. Nico began rubbing small circles in my back as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright Leyna." Nico kept repeating in my ear. I just shook my head as the tears streamed down my face.

"I-I-why meh?" I could only manage one word at a time.

"I don't know but it's okay Leyna. You have family here." Nicks voice was reassuring. He kept stroking my hair and rubbing my back. I controlled my sobs to looked him in the eyes.

"Nico. I really wanna tell ya-" I was interrupted by Nico pressing his lips against mine. His mouth tasted like cinnamon and mint, but his lips were very soft. We stood their kissing for a few minutes until he broke it. The next few minutes I just stood their in his arms, peacefully watching the water. Then we just laid in the sand watching the stars.

"Zoë the huntress." Nico pointed to a constellation.

"She was such a good person, but now she is living in the stars." I gave Nico a look and he explained about Zoë's life. We must have stayed under the stars for hours, but soon I drifted into a deep sleep, surrounded by Nico's arms.


	5. Cesca's always watching

Francesca

It was cool knowing I had a brother. Well twin brothers, and a whole cabin full of siblings. In my life I had a brother named Henry. Henry died all of the sudden in a mental hospital. Henry claimed he had seen 'monsters' and visions and uch. I just found out that Henry didn't just "die", he was actually killed by a Fury. For years me and my mom struggled with money, until one day a UPS man gave us enough money for a house, and food for many years. It was only the day I got to camp that I found out that UPS man was Hermes.

"Soooo Francesca, how long have you known Amanda?" Conor and Travis kept asking me multiple questions about my history.

"Since preschool. We were known as the 'freaks' in school because she was, well always built and I always stole things from people." Conor and Travis both smiled at each other.

"So-you and Amanda are close?" Conor was starting to annoy me.

"Yes! For the thousandth time! Stop asking about Amanda for Pete's sake!" I playfully punched Conor in the shoulder as he pouted at me.

"So Francesca-" Travis started.

"You can call me Cesca."

"Sorry, so Cesca, how long have you known Leyna?"

"Since 3rd grade. Why?" He looked at the ground then started smirking.

"How long has Nico and Leyna known each other?" Travis kept smirking as we came nearer to the beach.

"Since they were 14, and she's 18 now. Why?"

Travis and Conor both pointed at the beach, smirking to themselves. When I looked over I saw two figures laying on the sand. One figure had what looked like arms wrapped around the other one.

"Gods help us all." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone." I hugged my brothers and then ran down to the beach. When I arrived they both looked asleep. Ugh, why me. I then thought of a plan. A few minutes later I had a can of whipped cream, and a pillow. I squirted the whipped cream on the pillow and held it in front of Nico and Leyna's faces.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Both Nico and Leyna woke with a jump and ended up with their faces in whipped cream.

"Oh-my-gods!" I fell over laughing. They both gave embarrassed looks. Then Leyna gave a cheeky smile.

"SHI-" before I could complete my sentence a gigantic wave toppled over my head engulfing my entire body.

"Your no fun." I mumbled as the water retracted.

"Your no fun either, really whipped cream?" Nico said as he licked his lips.

"Yes, whipped cream. I was going to use shaving cream but that's not edible. And food is always better!" I then noticed I was starving.

"Um guys? What were you doing anyway?" I felt myself shifting from foot to foot in that awkward moment.

"You know, talking. Then we dozed off." Leyna laughed at Nico as if he was missing something.

"I miss all the fun." I pouted and folded my arms in front of me. Both Nico and Leyna fell over laughing.

"You know-" Nico started.

"I think Valdez might like you." I then felt myself fighting back the redness crawling up my neck.

"Really?" I probably sounded to anxious but I didn't really care.

"Ya, he was talking about you... A lot."

"He's a Hephaestus cabin right?"

"You got that right."

"Okay then. I will see you all later." I sprinted up the beach leaving Nico and Leyna laying under the stars.


	6. fighting, and love

{Leyna}

After a few hours Nico and I went back to our cabins. It was sad to see him go but I promised him I would meet up with him later. When I reached my cabin door I heard feet rushing over to meet me. A few seconds later Percy met me at the door.

"LEYNA!" He exclaimed.

"WHERE IS HADES WERE YOU?" He sounded as if he had just ran a marathon, because he was hyperventilating.

"Oh ya know, around camp. Why? What going on?" He scowled at me, then raised his eyebrow.

"Francesca told me you were with Nico." I felt my face redden a bit at his name.

"Ya we were talking on da beach. Now can ya please move?" I gestured towards the door but Percy stayed in place.

"Percy. Move ya ass." I then forcefully pushed through him and flopped on my bed.

"Leyna, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you getting hurt by anyone. Not yet." Percy tickled my foot and I ended up kicking him in the arm. He staggered for a few seconds then regained his balance.

"Don't ya worry Percy. I'm a fine woman who can take care of herself."

"I know you can-" Percy started but I cut him off.

"You can't contain the sea Percy. You must let water free." And with that I curled up into my bed and slept.

In my dreams I saw a humungous ship, and what looked like the seven, with Percy and Annabeth dangling over Tartarus. Nico had his hand outstretched to them but then they fell. The scene shifted and I was back in the woods, running from the snake ladies. The scene shifted again to what looked like Olympus. The gods were all yelling at each other. It seemed that Hades also had visited. Poseidon and Hades seemed to be screaming at each other.

_"KEEP YOUR SON AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" _

_"KEEP YOUR DAUGHTER AWAY FROM MY SON!" _

_Poseidon and Hades went on for hours it seemed until Aphrodite broke in. _

_"YOU WILL NOT BREAK UP NIYNA! OR LEYICO! YOU DARE MESS WITH THEM I WILL PAINT YOUR KINGDOMS PINK!" With that all the gods looked at Aphrodite as she glowed a bright pink aura. Then in a flash of pink Poseidon's and Hades' thrones were bright pink. _

_"CURSE YOU APHRODITE!" Both the gods screamed. Zeus was about to intervene but then I woke up, to cold water being splashed in my face. _

"DA FUCK WAS DAT FOR PERCY!" Percy stood over my bed with an empty cup of water. His face had an evil grin on it, but his smile faltered when he saw the water coming back at him.

"HA!" I yelled as the water hit him.

"Now what the fuck did ya want?" I sat on my bed and it instantly dried.

"Well, you are cheerful today." I glared at him and he smiled back. He was a good 7 inches taller than me, even though I was small I could kick ass.

"Tell me or I'm going to sleep." I laid back down but Percy yanked my foot and I fell flat on the floor. This bitch was getting on my nerves.

"TELL ME DEAR GODS! NOW WHILE IM AWAKE!" I kicked him in the stomach and sat on my bed.

"Fine-Nico, Amanda, and Francesca were looking for you. They wanted to see if you wanted to spar."

"Ya seriously woke me up for that?!" Gods this boy annoyed me.

"Of course now get up." He shoved my back and handed me a bag. It was one of those bags that you thought of an article of clothing and poof! It was there. When I opened the bag I found ripped black jeans, combat boots and a camp shirt. I changed very quickly and went to the arena. There Nico and my girlies were waiting for me.

"Hey sleepy head!" Francesca squealed as she ran up to me in a camp shirt, dark red jeans, and brown combat boots. Francesca ran up to me and gave me a hug then whispered into my ear.

"Did you have fun with Nico?" I gave her a knowing smile and then walked up to Nico and Amanda.

"How was your sleep?" Nico gave me an awkward hug but I rejected it and gave him a kiss on the cheek instead. Amanda and Francesca tried to muffle their laughter as Nico had redness creeping up his neck.

"I slept well, weird dreams." Then me and Amanda chatted about her cabin and what not. Then me and Francesca started sparring.

She had 2 bronze hunting knifes but used the bigger of the two, which seemed to fit perfectly into her hand. While going sword against knife I won easily. I then went onto Amanda who was a bit harder to fight. She fought with a big badass sword that was at least 2 feet long. She pared and I blocked and after about 20 minutes I ended up with her sword in my hand-her on the ground.

"Nice Ley. Nico-after you!" Amanda got up and took her sword back and went to chat with Francesca. Nico walked up to me with his black sword.

"Sooooo I've heard your dads Hades?" I said as we started sparing.

"Yup. Hope that doesn't change anything." He smiled as I almost cut his head off.

"Hope it doesn't change nothin' that I'm Percy's twin." I smirked as his face then he almost got my sword. I willed the sea to grab his sword as he willed the shadows to grab my copy of Riptide, Tsunami, or Τσουνάμι in Greek form.

In the end I ended up with his Stygian iron sword and he ended up with Τσουνάμt. In the end we pretty much so we both ended up in a truce and shook on it that it was a tie, in my case when he stuck out his hand I judo flipped him yelling, "I WIN!" Then I ran away screaming "I WIN" over and over again until Nico tackled me from behind.

"Not so fast Leyna." He breathed into my ear before I escaped his grasp. Being small had it's advantage.

I snuck out of his arm yet again as he grabbed at my waist and dashed towards the lake. A few minutes later Nico caught up, breathing very heavily.

"Dang girl. You run fast." Nico had his hands on his knees and was bending over.

"Yup, it's my skill." I smiled and turned around to face the water. A few moments later Nico got up and sat next to me.

"So, how's knowing you have a brother?"

"Well... It's different. He's a pain in the arse though. He got ticked off when Cesca told him I was with ya." I twirled my raven hair around my finger whilst waiting for a reply.

"Oh... I should talk with him. About. Well ya know." Nico was about to get up and leave but for some act of the Gods I jumped up and tackled him, bringing him into the dirt. Before he could say anything I pressed my lips against his. He resisted for a second but then just went with it. We broke apart a few seconds later before he started getting up.

"I love ya Nico. I truly do." I breathed into his ear before letting go of his hand. Nico smiled at me then ran off in the way of Poseidon's cabin. Gods. It's been a very long time since I was in love.

**no clue what to cll their ship name...**


	7. suprise!

**okay dokey. i am so tired today. okay this is just me babbling. welllll enjoy!**

{Leyna}

Back when I was 13 I really liked a boy named Joe Canstella. He was a built up guy, with black hair and soft blue eyes. He was on the football team, and most everybody liked him. But yet he didn't like everyone. He was usually a kind person, but if you messed with his friends he was going to pummel you. That's why I liked him.

In February there was a Valentine's day dance, which everyone was going to. Francesca and Amanda kept pestering me on asking Joe so one day I decided to. I was about to go to his locker but I saw the devil. Well not the actual devil but Roxie Pix, kissing Joe. Well she kissed him for a long while until Joe finally pushed her off. Roxie smiled my direction then sauntered off. I never looked at Joe again. I just turned the corner and pushed past everyone. That's why I'm not really a trusting person.

After a few years of dating, I was 25 and he did the most unexpected thing ever. A few days ago Percy proposed to Annabeth, and they already had a baby on the way. Surprisingly so did Francesca. So in congratulations we all went out for coffee.

"Eeek! I'm so excited for you both!" Hazel was screaming her head off while clutching Frank's arm. All of the seven, Nico, Me, Amanda, Conor Stoll, and Francesca all were going out for Starbucks. Amanda was with Conor, and then Francesca was going with Leo, who now we just found out, were getting married.

"OH MY GOSH! CAN I HELP PICK OUT THE DRESS! AND YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE MOMS!" Hazel almost tripped because Gods knows why, she was wearing heels.

"Ya, hey you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Francesca and Annabeth both looked at each other and then answered.

"Mines a..." Annabeth started.

"DRUM ROLL PLEASE!" Jason shouted as we all pounded the table.

"Is a... BOY!" Annabeth beamed.

"MINES A GIRL!" Francesca shouted. I was going to be an aunt!

"CONGRATS!" I hugged them both but then I saw Nico fiddling with his pocket.

"Nic-" before I could finish Nico was on his knees, holding a tiny box in front of him.

"Leyna Smith Jackson, will you marry me?" Nico held the box out to produce a medium sized blue diamond.

"Nico. Oh ma Gods." I could hear everyone looking at me.

"Nico. Yes." I squealed as he put the ring on my finger. Ever cheered as the Starbucks lady brought us out drinks. "On the house." She smiled down upon our group then went back. Then we all started talking away the day.


	8. wedding plans! and wait- KIDS

**_Leyna doesn't like dresses. okay okay. hehehehe wait da heck this is in_**** italics.**

{Leyna}

The next few months were tough, since we had to plan a ton of weddings. It was decided that everyone got married at Camp Half-Blood. There were tons of weddings going on-Percy and Annabeth's, Francesca and Leo's, Nico and mine, Hazel and Frank's (he finally proposed), Piper and Jason's, and then Amanda and Conor's (he proposed at a restaurant how sweet). We decided to have our weddings one day after the next. First Annabeth and Percy's, then Leo's and so on. I was very happy when Piper volunteered to help with dress shopping.

"Okay, Leyna. What kind of dress do you want?"

"Erm... A dress? Red?"

The other girls had already picked their dresses out. Annabeth had a silvery blue sleeve-less dress, While Francesca had a white fading into orange dress. Then Hazel had a purple dress, with a flowy veil. Amanda had a camouflage dress, ripped at the bottom for an edgier look. Then lastly Piper had a silky peachy dress, that looked amazing! The only girl without a dress was me.

"Can't I just wear a tux?" I whimpered. I wasn't much one to dress up.

"HADES NO! I will find you a dress if it kills me!" Piper was one determined girl.

"I kinda like this one." I held up a red dress, that faded into a silver at the bottom part.

"Try it on then!" All my friends shrieked.

"Okay okay Zeus help us all." A few minutes later I came out wearing the dress. Annabeth and a few others got teary eyed.

"Oh my gods Ley. Nico is one lucky man." Piper ran over and hugged me.

"This is the one."

After paying we all went back to camp to discuss cakes. After a few hours we decided our cakes.

"You know guys, I'm tired. I think we should hit the hay." Amanda looked exhausted.

"Okay. Night guys." I waved to them as they all walked out. A few moments later I was asleep, then up just like that. I woke up to someone opening the door.

"Percy?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Ya, go back to sleep sleepy head." Percy crept over to my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well soon to be Di'Angelo."

Then I fell asleep.

_"OHMYGODS I NEED TO GO TO THEIR WEDDINGS!" In my dream Aphrodite was running around Olympus screaming. _

_"Calm yourself Aphrodite. We all will go to their weddings." Poseidon called back. _

_"I just. I can't believe my baby is marrying someone. OOOOO I can tell Percy and Annabeth are going to have a lot of kids. OOOO same with Leyna!" _

_"Spoiler alert!" Apollo yelled back. _

_"Wait- how many kids?" Poseidon raised his eyebrow. _

_"Wellllllll lets seeee." Aphrodite called in a sing song voice. _

_"Percy will have-" She paused a few moments for dramatic effect. _

_"About 6? And Leyna and Nico will have 4. Also Francesca and Leo will have 2, same as Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, and also Amanda and Conor." _

_Poseidon nearly choked on his water. _

_"What! I'm going to be a grandpa! To like 10 kids!" Artemis was just sitting laughing in the corner. _

_"This is why I don't like men." She smirked. _

_"Oh ya. She's a lesbian!" Apollo shouted as he then got a death look from his sister. _

_"Hehe just kidding." Apollo then started playing air guitar. _

_"Wait- please tell me not all at once?" _

_"Oh no. They will all be about 2 years apart." _

_Poseidon sighed in relief._ Then I woke up.

"LEYNA!" Percy was rapidly shaking my shoulders.

"OHMYGODS PERCY YOUR GOING TO HAVE 6 KIDS!"

"Wait what?" He looked startled.

"Dream. Aphrodite. Percabeth." Then he relaxed a bit but tensed again.

"Percy?"

"Leyna. How many kids are you having? Did she say."

"Ya. I'm having 4 I guess."

"What about the rest?"

"Each of dem 2."

He sighed.

"This is going to be fun."


	9. Party ruiners

**okay this is going to be close to my last chapter. i've been writing a lot of the baby waves stuff and i am so excited for it. it takes a while to send and stuff because i write everything on my ipod, then e-mail it to me, then copy it to pages, then copy it here. okay bye for now. **

{Leyna}

It was finally the day of Percy and Annabeth's wedding. I was on guard duty, making sure no one entered uninvited. All the Chases and Jackson came. I was wandering around before I went to check on Annabeth. She had Thalia with her who was helping to do her hair while Piper did her makeup. Annabeth was beautiful.

"Lookin good." I commented while strutting in.

"This will be you in a few days."

"Hey did Percy tell you the news?"

She looked concerned.

"What news?"

"The Aphrodite news. You gunna have 6 kiddos. She said I was to have 4, and the rest of you, minus Thalia, are gunna have 2 each."

They all stared at me in amazement. Hazel was the first to break the silence.

"IM GOING TO BE A MOM!"

Later on was the wedding. Percy was standing at the end of the aisle with all the seven, Conor and Nico. He was wearing a blue button down, with black pants. After a few moments Annabeth emerged from the Athena cabin wearing her beautiful wedding gown. She walked down the aisle looking as beautiful as ever. After a few minutes she got to where Percy stood. They said their vows and then kissed. A few tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized something. That was going to be me in 2 days.

The next day was Francesca's wedding. She was getting all fancy while Leo put on his red button down. After what seemed like hours Francesca emerged from the Hermes cabin in her dress. The ceremony was very quick until the madness started.

At the after party, Francesca and Annabeth were chatting before they both leaned forward clutching their stomachs.

"APOLLO!" I yelled as I ran to Francesca and Annabeth. A few minutes later all the Apollo cabin was surrounding the 2 women and taking them out to the infirmary.

After a few minutes Apollo brought back amazing news.

"Well! Francesca and Annabeth are now mothers!" Cheers broke out as Leo and Percy ran into the infirmary. I followed close behind. When I arrived I saw 2 little babies.

"Hey little squirts!" I said as I walked into the room.

"Squirts got names?" They both looked at each other then answered.

"Tobias Jackson." Annabeth said proudly while clutching Tobias and Percy.

"Alaska Valdez." Francesca said as she kissed Leo.

"AWW cute little squirts. Can I hold 'EM?"

[A/N: sorry. I am kind of rushing this story because well... I want to get to the kids lives and stuff.]

After all of the weddings finished, thankfully no more babies were born. All of us decided to go on a giant honey moon. We decided Wisconsin Dells! After a few hours of packing we were all there and sleeping.


	10. the end:)

**this is the end. but the sequal will be coming out soon!**

{Leyna}

After a few years Alaska and Tobias grew up and were fine till a few of us, well almost all of the girls became pregnant!

"This is going to be very fun." All the husbands chuckled.


End file.
